Guile
Guile is a character from Capcom's video game series, Street Fighter. He appeared in One Minute Melee Season 3, Episode 4 against Captain America. He then fought against Paul Phoenix from Tekken in a episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain America vs Guile * Guile vs. Captain Falcon (Completed) * Guile VS Clark Still * Jax Briggs vs Guile *'Johnny Cage Vs Guile '(Completed) * Guile vs Mecha Hitler * Guile VS Paul Blart * Guile VS Paul Phoenix * Senator Armstrong vs Guile * Guile VS The Soldier (Completed) * Guile VS Stroheim (Completed) * Guile vs Stryker With the Street Fighter-verse * Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat * Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat vs. Tekken * Pokken Tournament VS Street Fighter (Abandoned) * Street Fighter-verse VS Tekken-verse 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 0 *Losses: 4 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alex Louis Armstrong * General Blue * Solid Snake History Before he became the man he is today, Guile was once a trainee in the United States Air Force, where he befriended Charlie Nash and was taught his unique fighting style. On a mission to find Charlie after he went missing, he ventured out to a fortress belonging to Shadaloo. Guile and Charlie had to set explosives around a source of power belonging to M. Bison known as the Psycho Drive. Elsewhere, Ryu beat Bison and he regenerated into said Drive, at which point Charlie instructed Guile to escape. The base exploded in the end, but Guile was alright. Charlie, however, was not - and Bison lived. Believing that Bison for supposedly being the cause of the death of his best friend, he entered the second World Warrior Tournament in his quest for vengeance. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'11" | 182 cm *Weight: 218 lbs | 99 kg *Birthdate: December 23, 1960 *Best friend of Charlie Nash *Husband of Julia and father of Amy *Tells his allies to go home and be family men *His theme fits with everything Fighting Style *Martial arts and proffesional wrestling (MCMAP) **Learned from Charlie V-System *Solid Puncher **V-Trigger that makes Guile's Sonic Booms faster and stronger *Sonic Blade **V-Skill that creates a vertical but still Sonic Boom that can be fired by a horizontal Sonic Boom to create a stronger projectile *Reverse Back Knuckle **V-Reversal that allows Guile to counter attack Special Moves *Sonic Boom **Slow but projectile *Flash Kick **Backflip kick infused with ki Super Moves *Sonic Hurricane **A stronger but has shorter range than the Sonic Boom *Sonic Tempest **Enhanced version of the Sonic Hurricane **Can only be used if V-Trigger is active *Double Flash **Two powerful and consecutive Flash Kicks *Flash Explosion **Three consecutive and extremely powerful Flash Kicks Feats *One of the fastest Street Fighter characters *Has fought well with Bison before *Defeated Judo grappler Abel and Shadaloo doll Santamu *Can fight evenly against Vega and F.A.N.G. *Fought Charlie to a draw in a sparring match *Has assisted Chun-Li, Cammy, Ryu, and Ken in taking down Bison in a forest *Tanked Bison's suicide explosion (Which created a beam that reached space) *Managed to escape a crumbling Shadaloo base (Twice) *Rescued Chun-Li from a crumbling S.I.N. laboratory *Escaped a collapsing S.I.N. base *With the help of Rashid, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Cammy, Laura, Decapre, Juri, Zangief, Karin, Ibuki, and R. Mika, finally managed put an end to Shadaloo *Managed to track down Charlie Nash *Managed to take down multiple Shadaloo thugs with a single Flash Kick *Capable of boarding and riding helicopters, motorcycles, and jets *Rescued Charlie from Necalli *Managed to restrain a Psycho-Powered Abel with the help of Charlie *Had a rivalry with wannabe dictator Rolento *With help from Chun-Li, Abel, and Cammy, Managed to take down S.I.N. Faults *Because of his hot-headedness, his fighting lacks proficiency and is too rigid *Beaten by a ressurected Charlie *Betrayed in the jungles of Thailand *Needed help in defeating the bosses *Projectiles are quite slow and can easily be deflected by other projectiles, blocked, or jumped over Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior